


Deceptions in the Dark

by Kaoupa



Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Makoto is the Traitor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Makoto is the Traitor... well, for a certain interpretation of Traitor.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861861
Kudos: 9





	Deceptions in the Dark

Ren Amamiya was waiting. And trying not to let the pain he was currently in get to him.

All he had to do was wait.

Wait for the door to open. Wait for his help to arrive.

Wait and pray that all of this wasn’t an extremely elaborate con that had been played on him.

“Hey.”

The voice was audible, as the door open. 

Ren Amamiya tensed up as Makoto Niijima walked carefully into the room.

“How did you get here?” He asked calmly.

“I used the Metaverse. Sis is waiting outside… I left my weapons at home.”

Ren doesn’t relax. He knows that he is not going to relax until he gets home…

“So, it’s just the two of us... “ He grinned.

“You up for a quick something to celebrate?”

“RE-Ren!” Makoto started to shout at first, but apparently remembering they were in a police station had turned it into a stammer. “Now is not the time.”

“You didn’t say no.” He grinned. “You know, there’s a table right here.”

Makoto stopped. She sighed. She took a deep breath, and closed the door.

Then she replied. 

  
  
  
  


As Makoto Niijima carried Ren the last few steps into Leblanc, the rest of the Thieves - who had been waiting patiently - took notice immediately.

Futaba was the first to talk. Or rather, the first to yell.

“You’re okay!” 

“Yeah… even if it hurts like heck.” Ren grinned before he winced. “Especially my ears…”

“It seems everything went as planned.” Makoto nodded, then gave her boyfriend a  _ look _ . “Except for a  _ certain someone  _ implying that we should have… spent time… in the police station.”

“The cognitive Ren was killed?” Yusuke asked. Either the innuendo had gone over his head or he decided to ignore it.

“Yup. I even checked - there’s a picture sent to Shido of it with a bullet in his brain and everything.” Futaba confirmed.

“So Shido’s been fooled, then?” Ann questioned.

“Yes. Everything’s in place.” Makoto replied. “Sis is making sure nobody looks into things any further.”

“Great. We did it, then.” Ryuji grinned. “I knew we’d do it!”

“Well, there’s still one thing to do.”  Haru’s somewhat-cold tone made Makoto wince. The accompanying glare - even if it was half-hearted - made Makoto wince. Then, she smiled. Before Makoto could feel good or terrified, she spoke.    
  
“Welcome back.  _ Traitor. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a story here on AO3 which I cannot for the life of me remember the name of. It was a story where the traitor was Makoto, Goro and Ren were going out, it was really long, and it turned out later that the whole thing was a New Game Plus AU story from Ren's perspective... at about the 600th attempt, where Philemon decided to make things interesting.
> 
> I cannot remember everything, but that is the starting point of this.


End file.
